Temperature
by NeverMindDream
Summary: Yeah I know, more DL...can't help it...so only read if it interests you. lol The final chapter is up! Thank you to all the reviewers you guys rock!
1. Chapter 1

**AN** If anyone has heard the song of the same name by Sean Paul it's where the inspiration started. ;) I honestly don't know why I keep writing DL but I can't help it folks the inspiration is there...lol So enjoy.

* * *

**Temperature  
**© Dream 2006

He was infuriating.

The man should come with a warning and possibly a soundtrack of raw rhythmic music. Oh damn he probably had some killer rhythm. It was impossible not to lick lips at the thought. She really shouldn't have that thought. It was wrong and altogether so enticing she could hardly take it. She'd watch him whenever she got a chance to, enthralled with the way he moved, stood, sat, hell everything he did was such a turn on she was sure one day she would embarrass herself. She was also sure she blushed like a friggin' high school girl with a crush every time he turned those damn blue eyes in her direction. Don't even get her started on that smirk, it drove her insane. He just exuded this confidence that made her want him to take control of her for hours at a time. She was never so carnal in her thoughts. Ever. No one man in her past had ever warmed her blood just by being in the same room.

Bastard.

"Hey Linds are you coming tonight?" Hawkes asked as the two processed evidence for a case they had been working for almost a week.

Not even looking up from the fingerprint she was lifting she said, "Hmm? What's happening tonight?"

"Well anyone who's anyone in the lab is gonna be at Sullivan's for drinks." Hawkes said.

"Anyone who's anyone huh?" She chuckled and looked up at him, "Are we in high school?"

"Only if you wear a cheerleader outfit with pompoms," Hawkes said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Montana as a cheerleader," Danny leaned against the frame of the door and licked his lips, "I like it." He smirked at her.

She had to gulp back the groan that almost escaped her lips before she turned and raised an eyebrow at him, "Keep me out of your fantasies Messer."

He shook his head and clicked his tongue, "I try, can't seem to control my subconscious."

Hawkes laughed, "If you guys get pornographic I'm leaving."

Danny grinned and winked at Lindsay then turned his attention to Hawkes, "Leaving? To what get popcorn?" He turned to leave, "You know you'd be taking notes."

Lindsay closed her eyes and licked her lips. Danny Messer should be illegal.

"So," Hawkes chuckled, "Does that mean you'll be there?"

Her eyes flew open, "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Good," He went back to work with a smirk, there went another one, like the pied piper, that was Danny.

That's how Lindsay Monroe ended up at chair at the end of a bar drink in hand considering voyeurism as a past time, only if it included watching Danny Messer in his natural habitat. He stood at the other end of the bar a beer in hand three women in front of him all clamouring for his attention all staring enraptured when he'd speak. For his part he looked like he was in his element giving each of them just enough attention to ensure that they'd stay.

She should be repulsed, her upbringing screamed at her to be disdainful of him. But she couldn't, all she could do was fantasize about being one of those women, hell even better, being the only one. She shook her head and tried to tear her eyes away from him and looked down at her drink.

"You know most of us wish we were him." A voice said in her ear.

She spun to face the speaker, "You should talk," She eyed one of the part time medical examiners, "I've heard about you too Marty." It didn't even occur to her that she hadn't denied what she'd been doing.

He smiled at her and sat next to her without invite and motioned for the bartender to top up her drink, "You just have to know how to divert his attention."

"What makes you think I want to do that?"

He smirked, "Hunny anyone watching you a minute ago would be certain of it," He leaned in near her ear, "And they wouldn't have to be CSI either."

She blushed, "I'm just being an idiot."

"Nah," Marty took a swig of his beer and glanced over at Danny, "He's every woman's dream wrapped up in a well worked on package, hence the wishing to be him."

Finally looking at him she raised an eyebrow, "You're telling me that you couldn't have a half dozen groupies in a handful of seconds?"

"Oh I get play," Marty laughed, "I never said I didn't, but Danny, he just has this thing, it's like a damn radar."

"I don't get it though," Lindsay indicated where Danny was, "They have to know that he'll most likely not even remember them tomorrow and if one of them does go home with him, he certainly won't call."

"That's part of the draw, each of those women are vying for his undivided attention, hoping he'll pick them." Mary explained as he took another swig of his drink and dropped his arm lightly on the back of her chair. "I guess whoever goes home with him wins the Messer lottery."

Lindsay didn't even notice the gesture and shook her head, "It doesn't make sense to me at all."

"Me neither," He leaned on the bar and looked at her, "Cause he hasn't paid near as much attention to them as he has to you."

He had her undivided attention now, "What!"

"So now are you interested in learning how to divert his attention?"

She shouldn't care but she was curious by nature, "Teach me."

Danny made sure to keep an equal distance between himself, Keira, Jenn and Christine. At least those were the names he was sure they had given them. He had learned a long time ago to multi-task in a conversation like this. He smiled at the proper intervals chuckled at other ones, even managed to lightly touch whomever he wanted just enough to keep her full attention on him. They were perfect. All three of them. If he wasn't well aware of the amount of disease he could obtain he'd take all of them, it's not like he hadn't before.

So why did the whole situation bore him all of a sudden?

For the first time in the game he focused his attention to the end of the bar and felt his back stiffen. What was Pino doing speaking so closely to Lindsay? Where the hell did the guy think he could start playing inside the lab? There was a strict rule against that.

"Don't you think?"

Damn which one had said that? He took a drink of his beer and analyzed each of the girls seeking out the one who looked at him expectantly. Keira. He smiled at her, "I don't know babe, give me a minute would you?" He gently pushed his way between them and worked his way around the bar.

"How long did that take?" Marty said with a laugh. He hand one arm on the bar in front of her on the bar and the other on the back of her chair. One foot on the rest underneath her chair had her right where he wanted her.

She put a hand on his arm, "I can't believe it." She said into his ear, "Do you really think he's coming over here?"

"You kidding me?" Marty laughed, "He thinks he's all mysterious, but anyone with half a brain can read him like a book, why do you think he picks from bambi's R'Us over there." He indicated the three women who were distracted by another cop who swooped in right after Danny left.

She had to laugh and reached for her drink at the same time. She put a foot on the rest under his chair having listened to his plan and while she wouldn't know what to would do with all of Danny's attention at a bar she was too enticed not to try.

He leaned in and whispered, "Incoming."

"When'd you get here Pino?" Danny greeted the man with a friendly smile. Kill them with kindness they say.

"You kidding? I never miss these kinda things," Marty accepted the hand Danny offered, "Working it as always?" He indicated the end of the bar.

Danny shrugged, "Just talking," he dismissed it and looked at Lindsay who was watching him with a quiet amusement, "I thought there was gonna be a cheerleading outfit involved," He indicated her with a smirk, "I'm disappointed."

Lindsay smiled, "Get used to it." Marty patted her shoulder out of Danny's view, she was a quick learner.

He raised an eyebrow; he hadn't expected that, he changed his inquiry, "I didn't realize you two were so chummy."

"I'm always out to help the damsel in distress," Marty said with a grin, "And this poor woman was abandoned by herself at the bar, just won't do I thought, so here I am."

"Yeah, you're a knight in shinning armour that's what I've always said." Danny quipped.

Lindsay's heart leapt, was he actually jealous, "It was about time someone came over to save me, I was wondering how long the new girl was going to have to wait to be included."

"Aww Linds," Danny said with a smirk, "You're always welcome to talk to me."

Instead of melting at the fact that he had called her 'Linds', the closest he got to calling her by her first name, she laughed, "What and compete for your attention against the Messer groupies? Wouldn't dream of it."

"Well you have my attention now." He admitted.

"Hmm," She looked down at her drink, "Cause you want it, or cause someone else had it?"

Marty was laughing into his beer and turned to order another. You go girl, he thought, have him begging for more.

Danny shifted a bit not really enjoying having the upper hand taken from him. He glanced at Marty then looked back at Lindsay, "Bit of both I guess."

"Well then," Marty said when he got his new drink, "You can have my seat." He stood and leaned in to kiss Lindsay's cheek, "See now that's how you do it."

She laughed and returned the kiss, "Thanks."

"Any time," He said then stepped back and patted Danny's arm, "I'm gonna see if I can't get one of your left overs interested in my Porsche."

Danny watched him leave then looked back at Lindsay who was eyeing him expectantly, "Planning to take the seat?" She asked.

Licking his lips he took it and regarded her, "Was I just played?"

Lindsay laughed and winked at him, "You aren't the only one who's heard of the game you know."

"You are constantly surprising me Montana." He said with a shake of his head. "I never thought you wanted in on the game."

"I don't," She said with a shrug, "I've never been interested in pretending to be someone I'm not to get a guy's attention. Besides, I'm not a notch."

He grimaced, for once in his life he wasn't really enjoying what his reputation said about him. He hadn't gone out to be the type of guy who went for the easy lay, but emotions were too volatile and he had too much of them to go around. "No you're not," He agreed, "So why the big ruse to get me over here?"

"Just wanted to see if it would work," She admitted.

He chuckled and had some of his drink. He leaned on the bar a bit so he could look her in the eye, "Well then Montana, it did, now what?"

Keira slid herself around the bar and stopped in front of the two CSI's she didn't even acknowledge that she had seen Lindsay while she appraised Danny as she had when she'd first met him and put a hand on his arm, "You've been gone longer then a minute."

"It can tell time," Lindsay muttered into her drink.

"Excuse me?" Keria looked at Lindsay.

Danny wanted to laugh he really did, part of him wanted to guide Keira away from the conversation, mostly for her health. But most of him was highly amused by Lindsay and wanted to see how this would play out so he leaned away from Keira's hand and watched the two women.

"Just making an observation," Lindsay recovered.

"What makes you think he'd rather talk to you?" Keira asked.

Lindsay looked at Danny as if he was supposed to save her from this conversation but he just smirked at her and raised his eyebrows. Ass.

"I don't profess to know what he thinks," Lindsay said then smiled, "But allow me to make another observation in answer to your question."

"Fine." Keira put a well manicured hand on her hip and raised a sculpted eyebrow.

Lindsay leaned forward and whispered loudly, "The fact that he left your conversation to come talk to me and," She indicated Danny who just sat there trying desperately not to laugh, "he's still here."

"Whatever," Keira dismissed Lindsay with a wave of her hand and returned her attention to Danny, "It seems your friends have picked my friends so now I'm all alone," She dropped her lower lip out in a well practiced pout.

Danny looked down the bar where Marty was talking to Jenn and another cop was talking to Christine, then looked back at Keira, "That's terrible," He finally spoke, "and you know I'd be right there to save you, but I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

Lindsay was not going to gloat she really wasn't, this wasn't high school it wasn't, but damn if it didn't feel fantastic to 'win' against a woman like Keira. Who glared at Lindsay then at Danny, "You have no idea what you're missing."

"I'm sure I can imagine." Danny smirked then watched her walk away before looking at Lindsay his eyes filled with amusement, "I will never underestimate a country girl again."

She smiled back at him, "It's about time."

He put an arm on the back of her chair, "Teach me about the country Lindsay, I'm all ears."

* * *

**AN** I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not…so right now it's complete, but who knows. R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** It's amazing how easily I can be persuaded with lovely words of encouragement. So here you go…don't know if there'll be more…as per usual. Lol

Oh I'm gonna put this **disclaimer** in, while I get most chapters betaed the lil grammar problems insist on remaining…so I'm sorry. Right I'll shut up now.

* * *

Danny waited with two coffees in hand as the elevator brought him up to the familiar floor. He stepped off and turned right, a determination in his step. Flack came across him and smiled, "Are you double fisting caffeine Messer?"

Not answering Danny paused and waited; he looked at his watch then extended his right arm.

Lindsay spun around the corner reading a file in one hand she reached out without even looking at him and grabbed the coffee, "Thanks I got lunch." She said and kept going.

Danny took a sip of his coffee and smirked at his friend, "You plannin' to catch flies with your mouth open like that?"

"Do you guys practice on your days off for that little relay coffee thing?" Flack asked finally.

Sighing Danny explained, "I called her when I was getting the coffee, she said she had a meeting with Mac at quarter to," He tapped his watch, "She's never late."

Flack just shook his head, "You guys are so in sync you could be a boyband."

Not planning to elaborate any more Danny took another sip of his coffee and walked passed Flack on his way to start his shift. "Very droll." He quipped.

"You never get me coffee!" Flack called to Danny's retreating back. Danny's only response was to raise his hand in a wave.

* * *

A few hours later Danny got a text message _Hot dog vender, twenty minutes._ He smirked and shook his head; she'd gotten bossy lately like she was finally comfortable with him. He found that comforting and disconcerting. He kind of liked how the edge to his personality kept people an arms length away. The fact that this new girl from Montana managed to have this way with him, unlike anyone before her, really kinda freaked him out.

He hadn't intended to get so hooked on her talking when he had asked her to tell him about the country those many months back, but he had. They'd gone for a walk that night and found themselves at an all night diner talking till four in the morning. He absolutely never did that with any woman. Even Stella and Aiden were given just enough of him to placate. But Lindsay, there was just something about her, she fascinated him, drew him in, had him addicted to the point of wanting to know everything about her.

There was also the fact that her tight little body, smile and ease around him turned him on something fierce.

It was becoming a habit between them to share at least one meal a day, sometimes more. Danny was going completely against his character, he was actually interested in who Lindsay was, not just how her skin would feel against his. Although as of late the latter was running through his mind more than the former.

She handed him his hotdog and picked up both of their drinks indicating, a spot by one of the fountains near the lab building, with her head. He looked down at the food and shook his head, "You remember how I like it?"

"I'm paid to be observant," She smiled, "So did you get anywhere on that DB at 73rd and Park?"

"Nah, I swear to you I think the perp reads forensic journals, he's covered his tracks too well." He commented before taking a bite of the hot dog.

Reaching up Lindsay wiped a bit of mustard off the corner of his mouth with her thumb. He watched her lick the bit of mustard off her thumb and had to blink forcing his brain to return north.

Her thumb was in her mouth when she'd realized what she'd done. That was insanely intimate Monroe, she berated herself. What was she thinking! She tried to act casual and took a sip of her drink before responding, "Maybe he's severely OCD." She suggested.

"Ya think?" He asked, "The manager at the building where the vic lived said his brother was a neat freak, but the guy has a tight alibi."

"It would seem to me that if a murderer was OCD enough to clean up the scene immaculately he'd make sure he had a tight alibi." Lindsay said chewing on her lunch.

"Mmm," He nodded his agreement, "You've got a point, I'll get Flack to check the alibi with a fine tooth comb, thanks."

"No problem, so I have a question." She wiped her mouth with a napkin before continuing, "What is it about sex with two women that gets a guy off?"

Danny almost spit out what he was chewing, "You are really really going to have to explain that in context Montana."

She smiled at him, "Our vic appears to have been killed right after having a threesome with his girlfriend and her best friend. Now they insist they went out to get more condoms then came back and he was dead, Stella's convinced they are in on it together and wanted him dead. We've found enough evidence that when we interrogate them this afternoon we'll probably get a confession."

"Soo, why the question?" Danny asked, "It sounds like the case is wrapped up."

She turned to face him, "Just curious."

"And you figure I'm a guru on the subject?" He asked with a smirk.

"You're telling me you're not?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

He shifted a bit uncomfortably and made a big deal of taking the last bite of his hotdog so he could chew and think about the best way to answer that question. After taking a long sip of his drink he turned to look at her, "I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

"Your lack of answer to the question is speaking volumes," She said calmly. She didn't really want a run down of the man's sexual history, but she was curious how a guy like him managed to keep so many people at arms length. It also wasn't difficult to tell just by watching him with women that he had a healthy sexual appetite.

"It's a fantasy," He finally admitted, "I don't know why I can't explain it but there is just something about," He licked his lips, "Yeah, it's just hot."

"It's gross," Lindsay said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

He laughed, "To each his own I guess."

"So have you, uh…" She trailed off.

He stood and took a last sip of his drink, "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Thinking about it for a moment she shook her head, "No, I retract it, I'd rather remain in the dark."

"Wise woman," He offered her his hand to help her up and smiled when she took it. He tucked her fingers in the crook of his arm and grabbed their garbage with his other hand, "Now I guess this means I've got dinner."

She nodded, "Name the place I'm done at 7 and barring any multiple homicides or trains derailing I should get off on time."

"I'm done at 6; I'll make reservations and call you." He said as the elevator doors opened on their floor.

"Okay," She squeezed his arm lightly before letting go, "See you later."

"Yeah, yeah, bye." He watched her walk away and shook his head, what the hell was he doing?

"Who are you and what have you done with Danny Messer?" Stella asked having observed the exchange from the exit off the elevator.

He tried to suppress the blush that hit his cheeks, something that rarely happened. "Don't know what you're talking about." He brushed off her comment.

"I've been working with her on this case for a week," Stella said as she fell into step with him, "She's either showed up with coffee from you, met you for lunch or left to have dinner with you. You call or text her at least once a day, Danny you do realize I'm not an idiot."

He grimaced, hearing that described to him that way made him think. Was he really around her that much? Honestly? He hadn't even noticed. The contact with her just fit so comfortably into his schedule that he didn't see the change. Although some of the women he used to see on a regular basis had given up a few weeks ago and what scared him now was he didn't care.

Stella was waiting for him to answer so he looked at her, "I don't think you're an idiot. I just uh, really don't know what's going on." He said honestly.

She smiled at him and patted his arm, "Never thought I'd see the day I have to admit."

This was becoming an uncomfortable conversation for him, "Uh, can I go to work now?"

"She's gonna want answers one of these days you know that right?"

"Answers?" He was confused.

"You don't spend this much time with a woman without her wondering what your motives are Danny," Stella said sagely.

"I am really feeling the need to work now." He put his hand to the back of his neck clearing uncomfortable.

Stella pursed her lips and stood in his way both arms crossed, "Don't hurt her Danny."

"Never intentionally." He said automatically.

"Then you might wanna assess your intentions." Stella advised, "She's not like the others, don't forget that." She squeezed his arm as she walked by.

How could he forget that? He was reminded of it every time he was around her. What were his intentions? He hadn't actually thought about that, just knew he really liked being around her. He figured dinner that night would be a better time than any to really figure out what the hell was going on.

* * *

At quarter after 6 Danny strolled into a small restaurant that oozed ambiance about a block from his apartment. He smiled at the long time hostess who just nodded and pointed to the back. He ambled back through the dinning area ignoring the curious patrons as he stepped through the back kitchen doors. "Hey Tony." He waved.

"Danny!" The head chief looked pleased to see him and waved back, "Rosie's gonna be pissed." He exclaimed.

Nodding his agreement Danny smiled, "I came prepared," he held up the violets that he had spent most of the afternoon tracking down by calling every florist he could find in the phone book.

"Always the smooth one aren't ya Messer." Tony said with a click of his tongue and shake of his head.

"You know it," Danny laughed, "Wish me luck."

"You won't need it." Tony went back to work.

Danny tapped lightly on the door of an office at the other end of the kitchen then turned the handle and let himself in. There she sat, hair tumbling out of a messy bun on the top of her head, glasses perched on the end of her nose and fingers tapping as she read some files. He leaned against the door and shook his head with a smile, "Don't ever change Rosie." He said holding the flowers behind his back.

"Daniel!" The woman exclaimed dropping the file to come around the desk and rush to him. Her short 4'11" frame stopped right in front of him. She swatted his stomach hard and glared at him, "How dare you show up after all this time!"

He grinned down at her and stepped back, shutting the door with his foot he handed her the bouquet, "I'm sorry Rosie. I know I'm an ass. Can you ever forgive me?"

Her face went from glaringly angry to beaming. She reached for the flowers like a young girl and giggled, "Oh Daniel you brilliant boy, you remembered." She took the flowers and grabbed his hand, "Sit, sit, sit, tell me what you want." She instructed.

He watched her bustle around the office looking for somewhere to put the flowers and smiled at how this room never seemed to change. From the first moment he had been hauled into it by his ear when his was thirteen this office had remained the same. "What makes you think I want something?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't even try to insult my intelligence gorgeous, your charms only partly work on this old woman." She said sternly although her eyes held the smallest hint of a smile.

He was used to the harshness in her tone and actually relished it. He finally sat in the overstuffed chair that was in front of her desk. It felt the same as it had the first time he'd been thrown into it, although it was a bit smaller now. "Could I bring a date here tonight?" He asked in a way that made him feel like he was thrust back into high school.

Rosie arranged the flowers in the vase then leaned on the desk in front of him, "You want to bring a date here Daniel?" She raised an eyebrow, "You haven't had a date here since you took out my granddaughter."

He grimaced at the memory, "Yeah, uh, I'm uh sorry about that."

She waved his apology away, "Pssh, don't be, she was obsessed with you, the restraining order was necessary. Anyway who is this woman and how did she manage to get near my Daniel's guarded heart?"

He blushed and looked down at his hands; Rosie always had this way with getting right at the heart of the matter. "I'm, uh, not sure exactly how close she is to it yet but I think she'd really like your place. It's completely up her alley."

"Well of course you can bring her here; I'll make sure your table is ready." She agreed quickly, "Now tell me," she patted his knee, "How has my favourite crime fighter been?"

* * *

Lindsay managed to get her paperwork done early and charmed Mac into letting her go home an hour early. Although, Stella seemed to be advocating on her behalf, which was a little disconcerting. She didn't have time to think about that right now. She got home in record time and checked her watch. If she was supposed to meet Danny at 7:30 she needed to hustle.

It was seven and she was just about to call the cab, the address to the restaurant clutched in her hand, when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lindsay Monroe! How have ya been girl?"

"Annie?" Lindsay asked in disbelief. What a time for this woman to call!

"I was starting to wonder, no Bobby dirt is not for eating, if you were every going to, Sally hunny keep your diaper on baby, call and give us an update about living in, Sage don't put dirt in Kyle's hair, the big city." Annie tone fluctuated as she spoke to her children and then back at Lindsay.

Used to the way her friend had to police the gaggle of children she had Lindsay just calmly waited till she got a chance to speak, "Sorry Annie, I've been really busy with work and getting settled, in fact I'm just on my way…"

Annie cut her off, "You work too much sweetie, that biological clock of yours is gonna start tickin' real loud if you aren't careful."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. While the two had been best friends in high school they had drifted apart when Lindsay went to college to pursue a career and Annie turned into a breeding machine. "I think that ticking you hear is one of the thousands of toys you have around that house." She looked at her watch, if this kept up she was gonna be late.

Chuckling Annie conceded, but only slightly, "They do tend to clutter up some, but it can't be helped, what with the fact that Ralphie and I are expecting."

"Again?" Lindsay was incredulous, what was it at now, seven? She felt a headache coming on.

"Isn't it glorious?" Annie gushed, "Nothing at all compares to motherhood let me tell you…"

Danny's cell rang at 7:35 just as he was starting to panic, "Messer."

"I'm sooo sorry Danny I got stuck on the phone I just got into the cab I should be there in fifteen minutes." Lindsay rushed her explanation.

He chuckled his worry subsiding, "It's all right Montana I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," She breathed, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, bye." He flipped the phone shut. It was sort of odd; they had gone out to eat many times in the last few months. But this time felt decidedly different. Maybe it had something to do with allowing her to come to this place and meet a very important person to him, or maybe it was because he was ready to clarify some things to Lindsay, things he hadn't thought he'd ever say.

Lindsay ran her hands over the material of her dress as she mentally urged the cab driver to move faster. She wasn't sure what it was about this dinner that was different. Maybe it was Danny's tone of voice when he had told her about where they were gonna eat. Whatever it was she was apprehensive. She'd gone out on a limb choosing to wear a dress to this meal, something he had never done with him thus far. She tried not to get nervous. Annie's phone call had put her on edge, much like they usually did, she tried to focus on the here and the now not the old emotions from back home. She wondered if Danny would mind a country story that didn't have an ending.

* * *

**AN** Oh there will be a dinner...yup...it's now a chapter fic of some kind...R&R cause I love them so! lol


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** I have no idea if I like this chapter…but here it is anyway. lol Let me know if it works or if I'm way off base.

* * *

Lindsay entered the small establishment and marvelled at the deep colours. It was amazing how beautiful it looked on the inside when outside it looked like every other building on that street. She glanced around taking in the paintings hung on the wall, the small fireplace in the corner, the limited amount of tables and the handful of intimate booths. Finally her eyes rested on the hostess, "Hi I'm supposed to meet…" She started.

The woman smiled, "Follow me."

Lindsay didn't really have to time to think about how the hostess could know who she was meeting she was still too busy taking in the character of the place.

Rosie saw her before Danny did, she watched as Tonya lead Lindsay through the dinning area to the back booth. "Oh Daniel, she's gorgeous." She breathed.

He stopped what he had been saying and turned in his seat. The simple black dress she wore with a deep green wrap took his breath away. He stood and smiled at her when she got to the table. Without a thought he put a hand gently on her hip and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "You look stunning." He said into her ear.

She hadn't expected that, not at all. This close contact with him was completely foreign and so welcome she almost didn't recognize the feeling that went through her entire system. She smiled up at him, "Thank you," She said sincerely, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it," He said as he slipped the wrap off her shoulders and hung it on a hook by the table. He resisted the urge to run his fingers over the exposed skin on her shoulders and neck, but now more than ever he wanted to know what she felt like.

Finally tearing her gaze away from him she noticed the older woman get up from her seat. "Hello?" She said with curiosity in her tone.

Danny recovered and put his left hand on the small of her back, "Lindsay this is Rosie, the woman solely responsible for getting me on the straight and narrow."

Rosie waved away the compliment and took Lindsay's hand to shake it warmly, "He doesn't give himself enough credit, I just steered him in the right direction."

She instantly recognized the admiration and affection in the way he described this woman. She smiled warmly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rosie looked up at Danny and winked, "Now Daniel, how did you manage to convince such a sweetheart to go out with you?"

He ducked his head and put a hand to the back of his neck, "Rosie!" He hissed.

Lindsay laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen you blush like that." She observed.

Guiding her to her seat Danny glared at Rosie who beamed at him, "Stick around hunny I have plenty of stories." She said then turned to leave, "I'll go get you some wine."

"Plenty of stories huh?" Lindsay teased as she watched him take a seat across from her.

"She exaggerates," he brushed it off, "only believe the stories that make me look good."

She leaned on the table her chin resting on her hands, "So that's all of them then."

He grimaced and shook his head, "You have no idea. Anyway," He decided to change the subject, "What would make you late, you're usually ridiculously on time."

Sighing she sat back and rolled her eyes, "Annie."

"Who's Annie?"

"Someone from high school who always manages to tell me every time she gets pregnant," Lindsay said with a roll of her eyes, "She feels it's her job to remind me that my biological clock is ticking."

His eyes went wide, "I don't hear any ticking. Can that clock tick before your fifty?"

Lindsay laughed, "It can if you're from a small town where a woman's duty is to get married out of high school and pump out babies like a factory."

Rosie showed up just then with a bottle of wine she eyed Danny as she poured, "Are you being nice?"

He scoffed, "Stop it Rosie I'm always nice."

Cuffing the back of his head she clicked her tongue, "Don't sass me Daniel." She said then put the bottle of wine on the table, "I'll go make sure Tony isn't spitting in your meal."

Lindsay grinned, "I really like her."

Rubbing the back of his head Danny tried to look serious, "She's the only one who's allowed to do that."

"What? Call you Daniel or cuff the back of your head?" She casually took a sip of her wine.

"Weren't you talking about being a baby factory?" He countered.

"Oh no not me," Lindsay shook her head, "I tend to disappoint that stereotype, Annie thinks I'm running from responsibility by moving here."

"By taking a job as a criminalist solving crimes and otherwise making sure the streets are safer?" Danny said with a laugh, "Oh yeah you reek of irresponsibility."

"Doesn't matter what my job is, I should be a wife and mother or I'm not reaching my full potential." Lindsay mocked, "I know it shouldn't bug me that she says this stuff to me, but it does."

"Narrow minded," Danny said, "She's probably jealous. You got plenty of time to do all those things."

Leaning back on her elbows her wine glass in both hands Lindsay regarded him for a minute, "What about you?" She finally asked.

He was slightly uncomfortable under her probing gaze but refused to break eye contact with her, "What about me?" He feigned ignorance.

"You ever think of little Messer's running around?' She asked.

He almost spat out his wine but managed to swallow it, "Whoa there Montana," He licked his lips, "It's probably not a good idea for me to pass on my genetics to some unsuspecting child."

Lindsay smiled and appraised him in a glance, "Oh I dunno, I kinda like your genetics. At least they look pretty fine from my vantage point."

"Careful there," Danny said with a lazy smirk, "I might think you're flirting with me."

"Don't know where you'd get that idea," She returned his gaze with a wink. "So I have a question for you."

"You know every time you say that I get caught up talking about interesting sexual practices, we've covered phone sex and threesomes what's next?"

"While discussing sex with you is highly enlightening that's not what my question was going to be about." She said

"Highly enlightening?" He raised an eyebrow, "What? You put yourself in a black dress and get all freaky on me?"

"Would you prefer that I giggle and hang on every word you say?" She asked.

"Yeah and if you could possibly drop your IQ and lighten your hair colour it would be greatly appreciated," He countered. "Although, I wouldn't say I'm complaining."

"Well then aren't you a tease." She inwardly berated herself for allowing the conversation to continue the way it was. This wasn't like her at all, but there was something about him that just opened up an avenue of her character that she didn't even know she had. It was warm, enticing and all together way too sensual to ignore.

He shook his head, this was gonna get worse and frankly if they kept on with this topic of discussion he'd get himself in trouble, "So," He cleared his throat, "About that question."

"Why the interest, all of a sudden, in me outside of work?" She asked, "Not that I mind, but it kinda came out of left field."

"Interest bothers you?" He asked the question to buy him some time.

She leaned forward, "No Danny interest doesn't bother me. I just want to know the motivation. I don't want you to think I don't trust you, but I have to admit part of me wonders if I'm just a conquest."

"You know for having a higher IQ I hope you don't mind me saying that you're slightly daft Lindsay."

"Excuse me?"

He leaned forward on the small table bringing himself quite a bit closer to her, "You don't fit the profile of a conquest."

"Elaborate." She was intrigued now.

"For starters there's the aforementioned giggling and hanging on my every word. You're usually laughing at me and proving me wrong. This is a very bad move for a conquest. And honestly I don't waste this much time and effort to get to know somebody I don't genuinely…" He stopped.

"Genuinely what?" Her eyes implored him to continue.

He swallowed, "Uh c-care about." He looked down.

Her heart swelled so much it may burst out of her chest. She smiled and reached out to touch his face lightly, "Ditto." She said.

He looked up at her, "You might regret that one of these days."

"I could say the same for you." Lindsay said with a grim nod.

Rosie showed up at that moment followed by Tony with two steaming plates of food. The conversation changed between them to lighter topics of work, colleagues and how good the food was. When Rosie returned to clear their plates Lindsay looked at her and smiled, "So tell me Rosie, how do you know Danny?"

Danny coughed, "Uh, Linds, she's busy you know, working and uh…"

"Tonya," Rosie called, "Bring these plates into the kitchen." She instructed then pulled a chair up to the table. She pulled a baseball out of her apron anticipating this conversation like she was want to do. She slapped Danny's hand when he reached for it and handed it to Lindsay. "He broke my front window with that." She said.

Lindsay took the ball tossed it in the air and caught it. She eyed Danny with a smile, "You broke her window?"

He nodded, "Line drive, I woulda got a home run too if she hadn't dragged me out of the game by my ear." He said inadvertently reaching up to touch the lobe in memory.

Rosie scoffed, "You broke my window boy and you had to pay for it."

"I had dishpan hands for three months." Danny exclaimed.

Lindsay just watched the banter between the two enjoying being able to see a side of Danny that never came out at the lab.

Rosie ignored him and looked at Lindsay, "I had his skinny butt wearing a large apron standing over the sink on a stool cause he wasn't tall enough. He dropped his glasses in the water twice."

Lindsay burst out laughing at the blush that highlighted Danny's cheeks, "Ah I bet you were too cute." She tried to picture him as a kid and got hit with a fit of laughter again.

He grinned, "You know I don't know if I like you giving her reasons to mock me." He said to Rosie.

"Can't help it that you set yourself up gorgeous." Rosie said as she stood, "Keep it," She said to Lindsay when she went to hand the baseball back, "You can chuck it at him when he misbehaves."

Lindsay threw the ball up and smiled, "Good idea."

"I'm starting to regret introducing you two." Danny said with a frown.

"No you're not." Lindsay tapped his leg with her foot enjoying the warmth of his calf on her foot she left it there.

Trying not act affected by the contact he changed the subject, "You ready for me to take you home?"

Looking at her watch Lindsay's eyes rose in shock, "Is it really almost midnight?" She asked as she stood.

Danny reached for her wrap and put it on her shoulders, "Time flies." He said into her ear his hands ran down her shoulders lightly.

She looked up at him and almost gasped at how close his face was, "When you're having fun." She said quietly.

He licked his lips and stepped back, not wanting to give Rosie any more fodder to tease him, "Yeah, that."

After saying goodbye Danny took Lindsay home. When he pulled in front of her building he shut the car off and looked at her.

"I want to invite you in but," Lindsay's voice trailed off.

Danny inhaled sharply, "Uh yeah, probably not a good idea."

She looked over at him and smiled, "I really had a good time."

Returning the smile he leaned closer to her and took her chin in his fingers, "Me too."

Her eye lids fluttered shut in anticipation. She could feel his breath on her face and could hardly take the wait for his lips to finally make contact with hers. Even though she had been anticipating it she gasped at the contact. His lips were soft and gentle at first, and then when she tilted her head to the side giving him better access to her mouth the kiss intensified. Once she allowed his tongue entrance she was pretty sure they should pull apart soon or they'd be giving the foot traffic in front of her building a bit of a show.

She pulled back and bit her bottom lip, "Wow." She really wanted to invite him in now even though the rational part of her mind was telling her she'd regret it.

His eyes were on her lips first then made their way back into her gaze. As if reading her mind he leaned forward and kissed her lightly, "Don't." He whispered against her lips, then pulled back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded grateful and rather stunned at his restraint, "My turn for coffee." She said as she opened the door to step out of the car. She leaned down, "Bye."

He gave her a small wave, "Bye." After her figure was safely inside the building he ran a hand over his face. "What the hell are you doing Messer?" He asked himself, before easing his way back into the late night traffic.

* * *

**AN** Before anyone rags on me for small town generalities I would like to point out that I live in a town of fifteen houses. I'm single, unmarried and told about ticking biological clocks on a regular basis. This is what I'm basing Lindsay treatment on. Just figured I'd clarify.

Anyway, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** This chapter may just be gratuitous reasons for me to have Danny Messer wearing as little as possible. Sorry…needs to be done…turn your head if you must. lol

* * *

The following few weeks everyone in the lab worked multiple shifts. Danny and Lindsay hardly saw each other unless it was work related. However, they usually managed to talk to each other before going to bed each night. It was a transition for both of them as well as a bit of a challenge trying to keep their budding relationship away from the lab gossip.

Lindsay walked by the AV lab where Danny and Adam intently watching some surveillance footage. She stepped in and gently tapped her fingers on Danny's arm. He looked down at her and smiled. She returned the smile put a coffee down next to his hand then turned and left.

"What was that?" Adam asked as watched Lindsay leave the room.

"Huh," Danny absent mindedly took the cup and had a sip, "What was what?"

"That!" Adam pointed, "Your nubile little coffee bearing partner, who looked at you like she wanted a side order of Messer for dinner."

He stared at Adam for probably longer than he should have but it was taking a moment to process what the tech had said, "Side order of Messer?" He finally said with a smirk then motioned to the monitors in front of them, "Rewind that back and zoom in right behind that rack of Magazines."

* * *

Lindsay meticulously put her evidence out in front of her organizing it by importance, knowing which item she wanted to process first. She hardly noticed them at first but then it became quite apparent. Looking up from where she was pulling trace off of a pant leg she eyed the three tab techs who were staring at her, "Can I help you?" She asked good naturedly.

"We just wanted to know if you…" One started.

"And uh, Danny…" Another added.

"You know." The third finished.

Lindsay crossed her arms in front of her and tried not to laugh, "No I can't say that I do know. If Danny and I what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We heard you went out on a date."

Finding it very difficult not to laugh at these women she just stared, "And?"

"We just, well, I mean, it's Danny."

"Ladies I'm sure you can see that I have a lot of work to do here so you really are going to have to arrive at some sort of point."

"Come on," One of them conceded in almost a whine, "We just want to know, he usually doesn't," She paused, "take out fellow CSI's."

Lindsay just shook her head with a sigh and went back to her tape lift. She heard one of the girls mutter something about it being obvious that the date was just a rumour. She wasn't worried was she? He'd assured her that this wasn't a game and after meeting Rosie it was pretty apparent that he didn't bring girls over to that particular restaurant, ever. She was almost sure she was different than his other girlfriends, almost. Wait, was she even his girlfriend? All of a sudden she wasn't totally sure.

* * *

Later on that day Mac called the team out to a new crime scene with about a dozen suspects; Danny and Lindsay road to the scene together.

"I think Adam was pissed that you didn't bring him any coffee." Danny said giving her a sidelong glance trying to focus on manoeuvring through traffic.

"Well then, he'll have to take me to a better restaurant than Rosie's before I consider bringing him anything." Lindsay retorted.

Danny chuckled, "Adam's not that smooth."

"Oh you're smooth now are you Messer?" She asked regarding him with a grin. Despite her concerns she loved flirting with him. There was something about getting a reaction out of him that made her feel nicely warm.

"Definitely," He agreed with a smirk, "Introducing you to Rosie was an intricate way to get you to like me." He pulled into a spot near the crime scene and looked at her.

"While that helped," Lindsay said as she opened her door, "It was hardly necessary." It wasn't, she'd been toying with the idea of being interested in him since the moment he had introduced himself way back in the tiger cage on her first day. She'd brushed it off for so long, but after that night in the bar it'd been impossible to ignore.

An officer greeted them to brief them on the scene so there wasn't another word said about it.

* * *

A few hours later Danny strode through the lab hall after Lindsay who was stomping quite fiercely to the locker room.

"Danny that was completely unnecessary!" Lindsay fumed as she pulled her locker open with force.

"Unnecessary? He practically had you up against the building!" Danny was shaking his right hand, it really hurt.

"I was handling it okay," Lindsay pulled her coat and purse out of the locker and slammed it shut.

"Oh yeah sure you were," Danny scoffed, "Politely telling him to move was not handling it!"

"Oh and punching him in the face was?" She rolled her eyes, "Grow up Messer, one kiss doesn't make me yours." She walked out of the locker room needing her distance from him.

He leaned his forehead against the cool locker and sighed, "Damnit." He rubbed his hand, what was she doing to him?

Lindsay threw her keys onto the table still incredibly angry. They were at the scene questioning a number of suspects when one of them got aggressive asking her for a date. She hardly had a moment to react to the man when Danny hauled off and punched him. It wasn't the fact that Danny had punched the guy it was the fact that they were at work and instead of letting her handle it and ask for help when needed he'd gotten all possessive of her. He didn't have that right, not yet.

She needed to calm down and decided to take a shower hoping it would calm her nerves. Letting the water cascade down her skin she closed her eyes and tried to breathe. She wasn't sure what upset her more, that Danny had been so jealous or that he had made it painfully obvious to the entire squad that he had feelings for her. She wasn't sure she was ready for the influx of 'new girl sleeping with the lab heartthrob' rumours. Pulling out her favourite large fluffy towel she dried herself off. She was just getting the moisture out of her hair when she heard the buzz of her intercom.

Her heart leapt up into her throat. It couldn't be, could it? She slipped out of the bathroom and pushed the button, "Hello."

"It's me."

"I don't want to talk to you." She said less defiantly than she wanted to.

"Don't make me beg Linds." He said evenly. There was silence for what felt like a long time before the loud buzz of the door unlocking made him smile.

She just managed to pull a tank top over her head when he knocked on her door. She walked over and pulled it open, "I don't even know what you're doing here."

He still held his hand and watched her in cute sweat shorts and a tank top, wet hair hanging down her back and tried to maintain his composure, "You don't know what I'm doing here?" He was incredulous, "Are you serious?"

Finally she saw him standing there holding his hand which was rapidly swelling, "For godsakes Danny haven't you dealt with..." She sighed and grabbed his arm to pull him into the kitchen. "Stay there." She instructed as she reached into the freezer for an ice pack. She broke it and moved the material around then grabbed a tea towel from the counter and wrapped it around the ice pack. Grabbing hold of his hand she yanked him forward and placed the package on his hand.

He let her do all of that with silence because he just liked watching her. Despite the fact that she was quite angry with him she was still concerned. This made him smile. He looked down at her and tried not to wince at the pain the cold brought, "Thanks," He said quietly.

She concentrated on his hand letting the ice pack sit on the top she softly rubbed the palm, "You're an incorrigible, hot headed, an idiot, and," She inhaled trying to control the pounding of her heart that always increased when he invaded her personal space. His scent and the feeling of his breath, she exhaled then finally admitted. "You make me crazy."

He didn't really need to wait for another invite. The ice pack dropped to the floor as he grabbed her face and kissed her. She gasped against his mouth not expecting the contact, still assuming they were supposed to be mad at each other. Then all of a sudden it didn't matter, her worries and concerns were shoved deep into the back of her mind. The feeling of his body up against hers was much more important at the moment.

He ignored the pain in his hand as he pulled her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He thoroughly explored her mouth with his tongue as he made his way through her apartment to her bedroom. He stopped at the door and held her up with his uninjured hand. Brushing the hair away from her face he smiled, "Can I call you mine now?"

She smiled at him and licked her lips slowly, "Not yet," She swooped in and kissed him then bit his lip, "But you're getting there."

"I put you on that bed you aren't leaving for awhile Montana." Danny said giving her an out if she would choose it.

She kissed along his jawline then sucked on the lobe of his ear, "Prove it." She whispered.

It was three in the morning and Lindsay was finding it difficult to sleep. She propped her head up on her hand and watched Danny breathe for awhile. Trying to stop herself from running her fingers down his chest she sat up and grabbed his shirt from the floor where she had thrown it. She inhaled his scent before putting it on and padding quietly out of her room.

She picked up the ice pack from the floor and put it up on the counter. The smile on her face seemed to have permanent residence there and she really didn't care. She was restless and figured hot milk might help her sleep, not that the man in her bed hadn't worn her out completely. She was stirring the milk in a pot on the stove when a feather like touch moved the hair away from her neck and lips made contact with the nape of her neck.

She closed her eyes and leaned back into him, "You were sleeping." She practically groaned.

"Yeah, but you stopped watching me," He said his voice had a low growl to it, a mixture of sleep and desire. "Couldn't sleep then."

Rhythmically she stirred the milk silently enjoying the fact that he was wrapped around her, "Sorry," She finally said turning the element off and moving the pot off of it. She turned to look at him. Since she was wearing his shirt he wasn't so she took a moment to enjoy the view. "I got to thinking then I couldn't sleep."

He raised his eyebrows, "You got to thinking?"

Her fingers did the trek along his chest that they had been desperate to do earlier. She watched them not really wanting to make eye contact with him just yet, "Yeah, just about how fast we are probably taking this."

He nodded and stepped away from her to grab mugs from her cupboard. He poured the milk into them and handed her a mug, taking her hand her pulled her into the living room and sat down on the couch motioning for her to join him. "Is there a correct pace?" He finally asked.

"I never know," She admitted, "I mean we've only actually gone out on one date and…" she swept the room with her hand, "Had one fight."

"Very heated," He agreed with a smirk when she blushed. "While you counting everything we've done is cute there's more to this thinking you've been doing isn't there?"

"I just," She looked down at her mug then back up at him, "If we decide to do this Danny we have to keep it out of the lab."

"If?" He asked, "Are we still deciding?" He put his mug down on the coffee table, "I kinda figured we'd already decided."

She watched his face, "Did we?"

Taking the mug out of her hand he then pulled her gently toward him. He maintained eye contact as he ran a hand up her thigh and placed it on the other side of his waist so she was straddling him. He watched her close her eyes as one hand went underneath his shirt and ran traces around the small of her back. His other hand cupped her face his thumb running along her lips, "Well I decided." He finally said.

Her eyes lazily opened as she tried to concentrate on words when most of her was highly tuned to what his fingers were doing, "We're doing this?" She asked, "You mean?"

"Do you need me to pointedly ask you to be my girlfriend?" He asked with a chuckle.

Putting both hands on either side of his face she made contact with his lips and thoroughly enjoyed exploring his mouth before answering him, "No," She said, "This'll do."

"Good." He said finding it difficult to string any more words together. When she arched her back in response to his touch he picked her up and brought her back to the bedroom, "You wanna start that counting now?" He asked once she was underneath him on the bed.

She laughed and looked up at him, "You keep up this stamina we could hit a half dozen by morning."

"You have no idea." He growled and silenced her with his mouth.

* * *

**AN** Oh boy…find a plot Dream…go find a plot. There will most likely be one more chapter…I think…after I have a cold shower and get back to dialogue. lol 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** I am very sorry for the long wait, this is the last chapter of this fic and I wanted it to end right. I hope it did. Feel free to read through the story again though…don't let me stop you. lol

Oh and she's back, by popular demand.

* * *

Rosie searched his face in a way that always made him cringe cause he was sure that she could read into his very soul. "Do you love her?" She finally asked. He was sitting in the chair he always sat in when he was in her office and she was leaning on the desk in front of him.

He knew that'd been coming. He'd been taking Lindsay to Rosie's once a week for almost three months now. He was frankly surprised that it'd taken the older woman so long to bring up the love topic. He licked his lips nervously, "I don't know, I think so."

Rolling her eyes she stepped forward and cuffed the back of his head, "Don't think Daniel, know." She said crossly.

He rubbed the raw spot at the back of his head and looked up at her, "Damn Rosie when are you gonna stop doing that?"

"Around the time you bury me in the cold cold ground boy," She snapped, "And if you keep up this idiot act I might haunt you and smack you well after I'm dead. Now look at me and tell me what you honestly feel."

He bit his bottom lip, "I don't…" He started then jumped when she smacked him again, "Fine I love her damnit stop doing that!"

Like magic the cross look left her face replaced by a beaming smile. She pulled him up and pushed him toward the door, "Well go get her and bring her here, I miss her already."

Danny laughed and wrapped his arms around the short woman dropping a kiss on top of her head, "Thanks Rosie."

She grabbed onto his arms and smiled up at him, "For what?"

"For dragging me into the kitchen and making me wash dishes when I was thirteen. For forcing me to finish college," He ducked his head, "for getting me away from…"

Stopping him before he made her cry she smacked his arm, "That was all you gorgeous; your conscience just needed a boost. Now go."

He smiled at her followed her instruction, because it was always best to follow Rosie's 'suggestions'. He found Lindsay in her apartment racing around on the phone. He leaned against the door and just watched her; well aware that she didn't know he was there…yet.

Annie was doing another one of her 'update' calls, letting Lindsay know how the pregnancy was going and reminding her, again, about her damn biological clock. Lindsay was trying to look for her favourite necklace but she had no idea where she'd put it.

"I'm just saying Lindsay your body isn't going to be as ready for this as it is right now." Annie said, not really understanding why Lindsay would fight her on the issue.

"Annie," Lindsay sighed, "I tried to tell you I'm on my way…" She stopped and stared at him, "How long have you been here?"

"Lindsay?" Annie was worried, "Who's there? Lindsay?"

Danny smirked at her, "Just a few minutes," He walked towards her his hand outstretched, "Let me talk to her."

"What?" Lindsay was still kind of stunned cause she hadn't expected him to, twice, charm his way into her apartment by being nice to the manager. She shook her head, "What are you gonna say?"

"Lindsay?" Annie was very concerned, convinced that Lindsay was being robbed or something worse.

He dropped a quick kiss on her lips and took the phone, "Trust me." He said against her mouth.

She nodded then licked her lips and resumed her search for her necklace her ears tuned to the conversation.

"Lindsay?" Annie said again.

"She's indisposed at the moment." Danny said leaning against the back of her couch.

"And who might you be?" Annie demanded, "I can call the police you know."

"I'd be Danny Messer sweetheart and I am the police." He said with a deep chuckle.

Annie gulped not sure why, "So, uh, what are you doing at Lindsay's? Is she okay?"

"Well," He said with a sigh, "We were worried there for a bit but I have ascertained that she is in fact okay. You see my expertise is in clocks."

"Clocks?" Annie was confused. So was Lindsay, she found her necklace and held it in her hand as she watched him talk, wondering where he was going with the conversation.

"Yes, some call me the clock doctor," He said with a grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Annie huffed not sure why she was still on the phone with this man, but unable to hang up for some reason.

"You see I've heard that there are those who have diagnosed Lindsay with a ticking biological clock." Danny explained, "We here in New York take that very seriously."

Lindsay suppressed the urge to burst out laughing and just shook her head smiling at him; he returned the smile and balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear. He motioned for her to stand in front of him.

"What I meant by that was…" Annie started to explain.

"I understand your concern miss," Danny said as he took the necklace out of Lindsay's hand and gently turned her around so he could put it on her. "Which is why I took it upon myself to see to the situation and I've gotta say…" He brushed the hair away from Lindsay's neck so he could clasp the necklace and let it fall onto her skin. He kissed her shoulder then continued, "After some very thorough examinations I haven't found any sort of clock, ticking or otherwise."

Lindsay burst out laughing at that and blushed. Annie gasped, "You mean?"

"I mean that you need not worry about Lindsay's biology I have it all under control and," He paused, "She's just fine." He smirked at her and handed her the phone.

"I gotta go Annie," Lindsay said not taking her eyes off the man in front of her.

"You didn't tell me…" Annie said.

"Bye," Lindsay hung up on her friend then dropped the phone on the couch behind Danny. "You are a cruel, cruel man." She said with a smile.

"I know, I've been told it's sexy." He pulled her by her waist and captured her mouth firmly with his.

She kissed him for a moment then pulled back and looked at him, "Who told you that?" She asked, amused.

"It's a rumour going around the lab," He said he put a hand out as if reading a billboard, "'Danny is sexy when he's cruel.' You haven't heard it?"

Shaking her head she stepped out of his arms to go put her shoes on, "I must have missed that rumour."

"Hmm, I figured you started it." He tilted his head to the side and just watched her.

"You wish, now get your cruel sexy self over here so we can go." She opened the door.

He walked by her and swatted her rear, "I like it when you boss me around."

She laughed, "I know."

They hit traffic on the way to Rosie's so Danny suggested that they walk. Lindsay was pleasantly surprised when he took her hand, "Public display of affection Danny? I'm shocked."

He shook his head and laughed, "I'm gonna let go if we keep talking about this." He squeezed her hand for affect.

She smiled and reached over with her other hand to squeeze his arm, "Talk about what?"

"Exactly." He couldn't help that she had him acting completely out of character it's not like he wanted to, but he'd stopped fighting fate months ago.

Tonya smiled at them when they entered and looked down at their joined hands. Her eyebrows rose, "PDA?" She asked.

Letting go he threw his hands up in exasperation, "Everyone's a damn critic."

"He's sensitive this evening," Lindsay said to Tonya with a wink.

"He's sensitive all the time." Tonya said with a grin.

"He's standing right here," Danny grumbled good naturedly, "Can we go to our table now please?"

Tonya winked at Lindsay then silently led them to the table, "For a grown man you pout like a five year old." Lindsay said with a grin.

"I'm gonna tell Rosie on you," He smirked, complying with her analogy, as Rosie came over with a bottle of wine, "Lindsay was makin' fun of me." He looked up at the older woman a twinkle sitting firmly in his eye.

"Do I look attractive enough to be your mother?" Rosie asked while pouring their wine. "Besides I'm sure you deserved it."

"Do I have a kick me sign on my forehead?" Danny complained.

Taking his chin in her hands Rosie squeezed his cheeks and examined his face. She kissed his forehead and let go, "Nope, you're just whiney."

He crinkled his brow and rubbed his cheeks, "I have a feeling that I have no way of winning anything tonight."

"He's observant." Lindsay said with a smile at Rosie.

"Someone told me that was part of his job," Rosie snarked, "I'll bring you your food in fifteen." She patted Lindsay's arm and walked away.

Leaning on the table her chin resting on her hands Lindsay regarded Danny, "You got a story Messer?" She asked.

Mirroring her pose he raised an eyebrow, "Story?"

"Everyone has a story," She said, "Something that explains why they are how they are. I'm curious as to what yours is and think I'd like you to tell me."

"That's a lot of talking Montana, I'm gonna need some serious incentive to comply with that request." He said shocking himself that he was actually contemplating telling her anything, but he was and what freaked him out is it didn't bother him. In fact he'd wanted to for awhile now.

"I can promise all the incentive you can think of," She flirted, "Plus I'll return the favour if you're at all interested."

"An explanation as to why you are the way you are?" He asked with a whistle, "Damn, I'm in, where do you want me to start?"

Taking a long sip of her wine, "From the beginning and don't spare me the details."

"That's a tall order; you think you're ready for it?" He asked, dropping his hands to the table getting a little nervous.

Leaning further she put a hand over his, "Only if you're ready for what I'll tell you, country girl's come with surprises I'll have you know."

His thumb caressed her hand as he smiled at her, "From the beginning then…"

Four hours later Rosie kicked them out of the restaurant to continue their conversation at one of their homes because she wanted to sleep. She watched them walk down the street arm in arm and shook her head with a smile. "It's about time Daniel," She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek, "About time."

* * *

**AN** It's funny that this story started as really some way for me to vent some sexual tension from these two and I go make them fall in love…who knew. I hope you've enjoyed the ride and again I'm sorry for the wait…I'll go work on 'All It Takes' now…honestly I will. lol 


End file.
